


Trapped

by btwkris



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, POV First Person, Self-Indulgent, Wendigo AU, journal style, this sucks im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btwkris/pseuds/btwkris
Summary: Ethan's older brother takes him on a camping trip.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a lazy writer and often don't even proof read so take this garbage.

Made  **August 17th, 2011**  
If lost return to  **Ethan Nestor-Darling**  
Age  **14**

**Day 1**  
My brother decided that he would drag me along with his girlfriend to the mountains for camping, which I hate, because apparently I'm inside too much. It didn't help that mom and step douche were totally into it and I was practically forced to go, no wifi and no XBOX. Just bugs, and animals, and eating fish that I 'caught' myself. Least I got to invite a friend, G, was more than willing to go if it meant I didn't have to be the third wheel. I don't really like Anna, but I guess it's expected seeing as he always brushes me off for her. We're only supposed to be here for a couple days, thank god, but lets hope it goes quicker than I thought.

**Day 2**  
I still don't know why I'm bothering to write in this thing, mom said I should so I can look back at it when I'm older, I don't see the point. But it's not like I have anything else to do, Jason said we should go swimming and I tried to deny but, nope, we're still going. If something bites me I'm leaving, I don't even care, no thanks. Sleeping in a tent is already bad enough, it's cold and rocky and I can't even sleep. Oh guess what? Here comes G telling me to hurry up and get changed, I'd rather die, but guess we need to do this.

**Day 3**  
Swimming was disgusting I only got to sit on a rock the whole time cause I can't even swim, and Jason just teased me the entire time for not getting in. Then, we had to fish in the same pong! I had to eat the fish too, he cooked it over a fire, but I mostly just threw it away when he wasn't looking and ate the junk food I stuffed inside my bag before we left. Which I'm glad I did, because I'm not living off of fish and meat for the next couple days. Cheetos is what I really live for, and it's not like any of them will find out. Maybe G, but we can share most of the stuff anyways, because I don't think he liked the fish either.

**Day 4**  
We were supposed to leave today, and I was already hyped and ready to get the heck out of here, when Anna had suggested we stay an extra day or too,,, because it was so nice. What. The. Fuck. I almost screamed but as soon as I said something Jason told me I needed to quit the attitude, which also ended up embarrassing me in front of G which was humiliating. I hate her, along with step douche. And Jason in this moment, and mom. I wish I had spent the summer with dad instead, and I wouldn't have had to deal with this and I could be at his house playing Left 4 Dead instead of going hiking. I am not fit enough for any of this camping stuff, not in the slightest.

**Day 5**  
Today was almost as boring as the other days, and I'm just about to give up writing in this stupid journal and throw it in the lake and tell mom I lost it on the way home. I'm not sure what stopped me, maybe because the laziness in me said then all of this writing would've been for nothing. Probably that. This is the most I've written in a while, mom said I should start writing my stories again but I got writers block. Or I am also just too lazy to write. That was definitely why. I thought I saw something up in the tree, it looked skinny and long and it scattered away easily, and I think I almost cried. G made fun of me and said I get scared over nothing, and I just huffed and went back to my tent.

**Day 6**  
G said he was going to go exploring down the path a little bit on his own, just so he could take some pictures to show his two younger sisters when he got home. I sensed he just wanted to do it on his own, so instead I spent some time carving my initials and some other stuff into this huge tree. It's kind of cool to think about that someday someone else might camp here, and see the things I wrote here. I like thinking about that. Anyways, I'm pretty sure I heard Jason and Anna making out in their tent, which is gross and honestly made me want to puke. G still isn't back yet.

**Day 7**  
I went to sleep pretty early, I don't even know why I was so exhausted but I was just happy today was the day we get to leave. And I could go back to my video games and my internet, honestly what I missed most. And nachos. I packed most of the stuff up in my tent and got dressed before going to check on G, but he wasn't there and I hoped he had just gone to use the washroom or something. It looked as if no one had slept in there last night, so I went and woke my brother and Anna up. We waited about an hour, but G never showed up. I hoped maybe he was pulling some kind of prank, he has done it before, but there is a pain in my chest that says something else. It's gonna be dark soon.

**Day 8**  
Where is he?

**Day 9**  
We don't know where he went, but Jason got us up early, not as if I even slept, and said we should go looking for him, and maybe he had just gotten lost and found somewhere to hold up. I'm scared, and I'm actually starting to freak out. I just hope G is okay. We search for hours, and hours, and the pit in my stomach just keeps getting deeper and deeper. We don't mind anything. Anna asks what I'm writing as we walk, and I just glare at her and keep going, telling her to mind her own business. I know I'm just cranky because of G, but Jason shoots me a look anyways. It's getting dark, and I think Jason doesn't know where we are. We're lost. I know we are, he wont admit it, but I know we are. No cell reception and no one in miles, I don't know what we're going to do.

**Day 10**  
I didn't sleep. We're still walking, but we stopped eventually and I almost collapsed with how tired my legs are. Anna started freaking out and yelled at Jason, but he eventually calmed her down, and I just sat down and continued writing. I don't know what we're going to do. I don't know. I hope G is okay, I really hope he's okay. I don't want to stay another night out here, but we still have no idea where to go. We're so fucking lost. We're walking again, and Jason seen this small cliff so we're going to check that out. I have a bad feeling, and I feel like someone is watching us. I can't already be going crazy.

**Day 11**  
[ _the page has been torn from the book]_

**Day 12**

He fell. He fell. He fell. He fell. He fell. I don't know what to do he's stuck I don't know what tofucking do I'm so screwed fuck fuck what do I do, I'm panicking. She ran way, she ran as soon as she saw he was stuck down there. I don't know where she went, maybe she got out, I hate her. I hate her so much. She left us here to die, how could she do this? He'll never forgive her. She couldn't have like us too much if she ran the second she saw trouble, she just left. Gone. Apart of me wishes she didn't get out, that she got lost without us, but another part of me wishes that maybe she'll get out and find help. Jason's pinned under a rock at the bottom of the rock slide, and I don't know how to get down there without being stuck to. He's speaking, he seems fine, but I know he's not.

**Day 13**  
He's growing more quiet, and I'm already hungry. I had to leave him for an hour or so, I left some rocks so I knew my way back and didn't go far. My stomach was already rumbling, and I hoped to find an animal or something. I did, but I couldn't catch it. I have no experience at all with this, but I did find some rope, maybe now I can help Jason. By the time I get back his eyes are still open, but I can tell it hurts to talk. I can tell he's in pain. It's already dark, so I don't bother with the rope just yet.

**Day 14**  
I hate her.

**Day 15**  
I slept so long, and I was worried Jason might have- no, I wont even say it or right it. I know I have to try and get him out. I tie the rope to the tree, tuck my journal in my pants and try and lower myself down. I'm pretty light, but the rope wasn't that strong. Maybe I should've thought it through more, but I had to do something before anything worse happened. All I know I that the rope snapped, and I saw black.

**Day 16**  
When I finally came to Jason was still there, his eyes were still open and he spoke to me in a light tone, and my body hurt so much it was painful to move. I think I twisted my ankle, I try and stand up and just ended up back down. It took me awhile but I finally ended up getting some of the rocks off of Jason, but there's still a big one, and I can't move it right now. I feel weak, and everything hurts. The sun is beaming down on us and my mouth is dry, and I push at the rock for awhile longer and I finally ended up on my back, panting and squeezing my eyes shut. He's quieter, he wont speak but I know he's still breathing. The day seems to go by quickly, and I end up screaming for help, until I cant make anymore for sounds, and I know then for sure, no one is coming.

**Day 19**  
I finally got the rock off, and Jason is still breathing and I don't know if taking it off helped or made it worse. My finger tips are blue, probably from the cold nights, and I don't know how I am still alive. How? At least I got the rock off, and I wasn't too late, and now I just have to get us out of here. I have to. Mom must be so worried, she must've already called for someone to come look for us, right? My fingers are starting to bleed from writing.

**Day 20**  
I was too late.

**Day 24**  
It rains, I'm not sure if I'm more thirsty, or if it was worth it because now I'm shivering against the ground.

**Day 27**  
I'm staring back at the lifeless eyes and I cry, I cry my eyes out until I can't cry anymore, I can't force myself to move and close his eyes so I just stare into them. I just want to wake up and this all be a joke, I want this to be a nightmare or some fucked up other reality. This can't be real. It can't, this can't be happening. I can't move, it hurts. Why am I even writing? Maybe when they find my body they'll know what happened. Tell my mom I'm sorry I couldn't save him.

**Day 30**   
_[blood stains the page and the writing is messy, unable to make out anything.]_

**Day 33**  
I just want to die.

**Day 36**  
I'm so hungry.

**Day 42**  
I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry 

**Day 48**  
Please forgive me. Please, please forgive me. I'm so weak. I couldn't even last longer, I couldn't even just die. I should've just died, then I could join him. I should've died. It's what I deserve. I'm a monster. I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve to live, how could I do this? I need to get out of here, I need to leave. I'm covered in blood that's not mine, my mouth hurts and my head hurts. I saw something last night, looking down at me from the ledge, I don't think it knew I was awake. I wonder if it was here to take me to hell. That's where I deserve to be.

**Day 50**  
I saw that thing again. What is it? I know it's not human, and it doesn't seem interested in saving me. My head still hurts, and my teeth are in pain. I have a craving for something and I'm not sure what. I can't cry anymore, I have no more tears to shed, and my throat is too raw that I can't speak. Can't scream.

**Day 68**  
What am I?

**Day 74**  
That thing came down when it thought I was asleep, I felt it pick me up. It wasn't human, I knew that before, but now I know. It's claws dug into my skin, made me bleed, but I'm not sure if it meant for that to happen. I don't feel much, mentally or physically. I'm too drained to even care, maybe it'll kill me. It drops me at some point, I hope it returns, I just want the thing to end it. Please. I pass out before it returns, or if it returns.

**Day 75**  
I'm alone.

**Day 76**  
My teeth hurt again, and when I finally wake up and get my bearings it's daylight. I notice a pile of some sort of meat next to me, it smells really bad but yet I crave it so badly. I look around, I don't know what for, before I practically inhale the meat. It doesn't taste like regular animal, but I don't have time to think about it as I shove the raw meat into my mouth, getting blood all over myself. I wonder why it didn't upset my stomach. I don't wonder for long, because I feel numb, I don't know what to think. How long have I been out here? I know I probably messed up the days, it could've been longer. Maybe I should try looking around now, I feel a bit better after eating. For awhile.

**Day 79**  
She didn't leave. I find the car a couple miles away from where I woke up, on a trail that seems to lead no where, the car is broken and out of gas. I want to scream, I want to run when I see her. But I can't. She looks ripped apart, you can hardly even recognize her anymore. Most of her are just bones now, and I think back to that thing I saw a couple nights ago. As I stare at her body, and the missing meat, and the dry blood on my clothes. I vomit. Everything I've eaten for a bit now, and tears sting my eyes, but none fall.

**Day 80**  
I don't know what's happening to me. I'm changing, I know I am. Maybe I'm dying?

**Day 86**  
I see that thing again, I know it's watching me for a bit. I wonder if it knows that I know? For some reason it makes me feel safe, I don't know why, maybe because I know it wont hurt me. Or it could. Maybe it likes to play with it's food? I'm still wandering around, I don't know why, or why I'm still writing. I can't stop. I think it's the only thing keeping my sane at this moment, with nothing to do but walk in silence and think. Thinking isn't good. Isn't good, isn't good, isn't good. Bad. Bad. Bad, bad, bad.

**Day 90**  
I found our camp. The tent's have been knocked down and the things have been ransacked, and I realize I have no idea where to go. I sit by the tree where I had carved my initials into, and write, I can't really stop. What do I do now? My nails are growing out, and my head still hurts. I wish that thing would come back.

**Day 94**  
I think it's my birthday.

**Day 113**  
I heard sirens, and I saw lights last night. I think someone is here, or people, and I still feel nothing. Are they here for us? I know they're too late, and I don't know how I tell them that. They're all dead. I know they all must be, I know it. It's all my fault, too. I caused all of this. I hear trucks, and in the distance, farther into the thick woods I hear screeching. It should have pierced my ears, but it did nothing. For a couple minutes, I don't realize what has happened, but I know the screech in response had come from my own throat. I'm shocked, shocked in more ways than one. How am I supposed to feel? I can't explain it on paper, I can't. I've been eating squirrel and other animals, but I always feel hungry and this darkness creeping into my mind. It's never enough.

**Day 120**  
They found me. They tell me I'm safe now, and that it's okay. But it really, really isn't.


End file.
